Plus jamais seuls
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Ils avaient été un "je", ils étaient désormais un "nous". Et ils allaient bientôt découvrir un nouveau sens à ce "nous".


Bonjour camarades !

Je vous retrouve ici sur le fandom de la série Sense8, dont je pleure toujours l'annulation injuste, avec un texte écrit en une heure lors de la 109ème nuit du FOF, dont le thème était "Ensemble", ce qui m'a semblé assez approprié pour cette série.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Ensemble. Nous allons le faire ensemble._

Jamais ce mot n'avait pris son sens depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés connectés, unis. Auparavant, ils n'étaient qu'un, ils étaient un « je » et désormais ils étaient un « nous ».

Ils avaient affronté la pauvreté, l'homophobie et la transphobie, les discriminations et la solitude. Seuls. Et désormais tout ce qu'ils faisaient, ils le faisaient ensemble.

Il leur avait fallu du temps pour admettre ce « nous », ce « nous » qui leur faisait peur tout comme il les fascinaient.

Et en ce moment même, ils étaient ensemble, plus que jamais.

Tout avait commencé il y a quelques mois, alors que simultanément, les sensitifs s'étaient trouvés pris de nausées à la simple odeur de leur petit-déjeuner et s'étaient tous précipités aux toilettes sous l'œil inquiets de leurs amis et compagnons non-sensitifs.

« Nomi tout va bien ? »

« Tu es malade Capheus ? »

« Sun ! Tout va bien ? »

Il s'en était suivis un long moment de silence, pesant pour ceux qui n'étaient que des homo sapiens. Il n'y avait peut-être là aucune raison de s'inquiéter, après tout être malade n'avait rien d'anodin mais quand on savait que les sensitifs avaient longtemps été traqués et surtout eux, ils leur étaient parvenu à l'esprit l'idée d'un complot, d'une vengeance, d'un empoisonnement.

Puis un sourire immense s'étaient dessiné sur leurs visages. Kala et Wolfgang se regardaient en souriant sous l'œil inquiet de Rajan, tandis que Mun se rongeait les ongles.

« Riley... »

Daniela et Hernando pâlirent aussitôt avant de se rendre compte que Lito, affalé à côté de la cuvette des toilettes semblaient plus heureux que triste. Il n'avait pas cette expression de terreur après que Kala se soit fait tirer dessus. Au contraire il semblait très heureux et il pleurait même.

« Riley est enceinte. Elle… nous allons avoir un enfant. »

Simultanément dans plusieurs endroits du monde, des cris de joie retentirent.

**oOo**

Désormais Riley était allongée sur une table de travail, Will à ses côtés tandis que son père, Sven et Diego patientaient dans le couloir, bien que son cercle soit aussi présent avec elle. Les autres n'avaient pas pu faire le déplacement mais il étaient bien présents, souffraient tout autant que Riley, sous les regards angoissés, mais aussi amusés de leurs amis. Mais tous encourageaient la future mère à travers le regard des sensitifs, sachant très bien qu'elle les entendaient. Et parmi tous les visages qui se mêlaient dans la vision floue de la DJ, venait s'ajouter celui de ses mères, celle qui lui avait donné la vie, et celle qui l'avait fait renaître.

Et alors qu'elle poussait et poussait et qu'elle avait l'impression d'être déchirée en deux et que son corps ne suivait plus, qu'elle s'époumonait, Riley revoyait malgré elle des souvenirs impliquant une voiture, de la neige et du sang, beaucoup trop de sang. Elle ressentait encore la maigre chaleur du petit corps de Luna et sa détresse. Elle avait été seule, perdue et presque morte. Elle était ressortie de cet accident seule et l'était restée pendant trop longtemps, juste avant de rencontrer Will, Kala, Wolfgang, Nomi, Capheus, Sun et Lito et de se sentir appuyée, aimée. La douleur de la perte de Magnus et Luna serait toujours là mais elle ne saignait plus autant grâce à eux, grâce à Will.

Nomi lui pris la main et la serra fort. Ou peut-être était-ce Zakia ou Felix ?

Dans un dernier cri de douleur elle poussa et enfin elle pu entendre ce cri, ce cri qu'elle avait redouté ne plus jamais entendre, celui de son enfant qui venait de naître, qui était là, bien vivant et qui vivrait.

« C'est une fille ! J'ai une fille ! »

Will pleurait et regardait la petite chose, encore rouge et gluante qui hurlait à pleins poumons être déposée sur la poitrine de Riley par une des sages-femmes. Doucement plusieurs autres mains se tendirent pour caresser le petit crâne duveteux. Mais pour le moment et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans son cercle, Riley se sentit déconnectée. Il n'existait plus rien hormis elle et sa fille.

« Je t'aime. »

La petite se calma au contact de la chaleur de la peau et des battements de cœur de sa mère, et de cette voix qui semblait en être plusieurs à la fois. Une main plus grande et plus puissante la touchait doucement. C'était rassurant. Il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce, d'autres personnes prêtes à se battre pour elle, à la protéger et à l'aimer.

« C'est une fille, c'est une fille Bug ! Elle est magnifique ! »

Aux quatre coins du monde, les uns dansaient, pleuraient, riaient, promettaient de venir rendre visite et d'envoyer foule de cadeaux.

Mais une question subsistait sur toutes les lèvres.

« Comment elle s'appelle ? »

La question resta en suspens quelques instants tandis que les sensitifs se consultaient du regard avant de répondre, d'une seule et même voix et que le visage d'une femme blonde contemplait le bébé d'un air à la fois heureux et triste.

« Angelica »


End file.
